Rasul Limber
Perfil * Nombre: '''リムバーラウル / Limber Rasul * '''Profesión: Actor, Director de cine * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Kyoto, Japón * Estatura: 173 cm * Peso: 64 kg * Signo zodiacal: Sagitario * Tipo de sangre: B * Agencia: '''HappyRace Entertainment Dramas * Misty (jTBC, 2018) * Argon (tvN, 2017) * Bride of the Water God (TvN, 2017) * Secret Forest (tvN, 2017) * D-Day (jTBC, 2015) * Hidden Identity (tvN, 2015) * Misaeng (tvN, 2014) * Vampire Prosecutor T.2 (OCN, 2012) * Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) * Yi San (MBC, 2007) * Tears of Diamond (SBS, 2005) * Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) * Blue Mist (KBS2, 2001) * The Thief's Daughter (SBS, 2000) * Fireworks (SBS, 2000) * Do you know son? (SBS, 1999) * Who are you sigilrae (SBS, 1999) * Crystal (SBS, 1999) * Love Story (SBS, 1998) * romance (SBS, 1998) * Eun Shil (SBS, 1998) * Snail (SBS, 1996) * Distant Ssongba River (1993) Películas * Uhm Bok Dong (2017) * Strange Object (2017) * Robber: Bad Men's World (2017) * Battleship Island (2017) * Retrial (2017) * Made in Korea (2017) * I'm Doing Fine in Middle School (2017) * Real (2017) * The Prison (2016) * Pandora (2016) * The Great Actor (2016) * Inside Men: The Original (2015) * The Joseon Magician (2015) * Memories of the Sword (2015) * Extraterritoriality (2015) * The Long Way Home (2015) * Assassination (2015) * Minority Opinion (2015) * Secret Temptation (2015) * Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) * Fashion King (2014) aparición especial * Whistle Blower (2014) * Tazza: The High Rollers 2 (2014) * The Pirates (2014) * Kundo : Age of the Rampant (2014) * Genome Hazard (2014) * The Law of Pleasures (2014) * Another Promise (2014) * Mr. Perfect (2014) * Hwa Yi: A Monster Boy (2013) * The Terror Live (2013) * A Journey with Korean Masters (2013) * New World (2013) * The Berlin File (2013) * China Blue(2012) * 26 Years (2012) * National Security (2012) * A Company Man (2012) * Black Dawn (2012) * The Concubine (2012) * A Millionaire On The Run (2012) * Unbowed (2012) * Mr. Perfect(2011) * Countdown (2011) * Hindsight (2011) * War of the Arrows (2011) * Sunny (2011) * Be My Guest (2011) * A Better Tomorrow (2010) * Paju (2009) * The Divine Weapon (2008) * Someone Behind You (2007) * The Mafia, the Salesman (2007) * Meet Mr. Daddy (2007) * The Windmill Palm Grove (2005) * Family (2002) * Again (2002) * The Beauty in Dream (2002) * First Kiss (1998) * Amazing Men (1998) * A Killing Story (1998) * Maria and the Inn (1997) * Hallelujah (1997) * Baby Sale (1997) * Threesome (1997) * Holiday in Seoul (1997) * Mr. Condom (1997) * Heartache of Poisoned Sex (1997) * Change (1997) * The Gate of Destiny (1996) * Corset (1996) * Run Away (1995) * A Hot Roof (1995) * Mom Has a Lover (1995) * Terrorist (1995) * Bitter and Sweet (1995) * A Little Lover (1994) * Rules of the Game (1994) * Out to the World (1994) * Days of Roses (1994) * General Hospital of Love (1993) * A Sketch of a Rainy Day 2 (1993) * That Woman, That Man (1993) * In Your Name When the Morning Comes (1993) * Foolish Lover (1992) * From the Seom River to the Sky (1992) * White Badge (1992) * Dinosaur Teacher (1992) * You Know What? It's a Secret 2 (1991) * An Autumn Journey (1992) * Death Song (1991) * A Pale Rainy Day (1991) * Just Because You are a Woman (1990) * Song of Resurrection (1990) * Young-Shimyi (1990) * Well, It's a Secret (1990) * A Sketch of a Rainy Day (1989) * Kuro Arirang (1989) * Adada (1987) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 1987 Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1960 Categoría:HappyRace Entertainment